Alone on Deserted Island With You
by Vodams
Summary: Two former lovers are now stuck on a island with each other! Chapter 8 has finally been updated!
1. Chapter 1

Here's another one of my idea's

The Navigationer Cruise Ship  
12 o'clock midnight

The Cloudy sky was now clouded and lightning sparks were forming throughout the darkish gray sky as the cruise ship moved over the dark water

A small petite figure slowly walked across the deck of the boat with both arms wrapped around her waist and her light brown hair swishing and swaying aross her shoulder and back as her black sundress clung to her body..the figure let her right hand glide across the metal railing of the ship as she kept walking until she stopped at the bow of the ship.." Life can't worth much if I'm alone on this wonderful cruise and no one to share with..Gee thanks Carly."

The lightning shot through the skies and across the side of the ocean as an bout of loud thunder roared loudly and making the boat rock side to side

" I must've been a lonely miserable individual to ever be on a cruise ship in the middle of this storm in the middle of this large ass ocean with no land around in sight." The woman said as she gripped onto the railing tightly as her stomach did flips and made her vomit over the side of the ship, however her grip loosened and the woman slipped over the railing and into the ocean

Another lonely individual saw the woman go overboard and started running on top of the now slippery wooden deck and jumped into the water after the woman

" He-Heelllpppp me."

" I'm coming..please keep afloat."

" I-I-I'm tr-tr-tryyiinnnnggg." The woman said but soon slipped underneath the water

The Man sucked in a block of air and dove underneath the water and swung his arms and legs around until he struck a uncertain part of the body then felt the silkness of the woman's wet hair through his hands and then he closed his arm around her waist and brung her to top of the surface seeing that the ship had no search lights going nor where there any patrol man searching for them.." Hey!!...come back.."

The Man continued to kick his legs as the boat sailed away into the stormy night..so he decided to swim underneath the woman and placed her on his back as he searched around him seeing a small island to his left then he swimmed toward the island at slow pace

_A little while later_

The Man carefully pulled the woman onto the sandy island and knelt down beside and removed the hair away from her face and looked down into the face that would always be forever etched into his heart.." Kimberly."

_**Short and Sweet..please leave me a review!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Another Chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Author's Note: **I would like to say thanks to the following reviewers who had left their comment: redandblack 4eva, rosebudjamie,  
pinkywriter, Karebare725, Flowers-n-Ginger, and Emerald Kitten

_Sunrise_

The Woman slowly moved her arms as if she was swimming then she opened her eyes wide and shot up screaming.." AAAHHHH." The woman closed her mouth as she looked out into the ocean then down to her surroundings.." How in the hell did I get here..and where is the damn ship."

Her rescuerer heard the scream and to his amazement he was able to control the urge to go running to her..so instead he continued on picking up some more twigs and thick branches and accidently stepping on one.." Damnit."

" Heellloooo...is there somebody there?" the woman asked as she got up and quickly turned around and started searching through the trees

" Yeah..I'm the crazy man who rescued you last night."

" Why did you..uh thanks..but you just should've left me there to drown..um..is you done back there..with whatever you are doing?"

The Man gathered what he could carry in his arms and walked back to the shore on the other side where he got a glimpse of the woman he rescued and brought to this island.." Kimberly..over here."

Kimberly gulped softly as she turned her head to the left and her eyes slowly traveled up the body of the man who rescued her from what would've been her watery grave.." Oh great."

" The same here." Tommy replied as he walked over to the makeshift dugout he made in the dark last night.." It's not like it's good thing to be trapped on this island with the little girl who ended out relationship in a childish way."

" Oh no your not gonna drudge up the past..when right here and right now..I own up to my part..but what about you..your ass didn't do a damn thing to see if I meant what I wrote in that letter..no you, Billy and Katherine went skiing for the weekend.."

Tommy turned and looked at her with mixed emotions going all over his face

" What..did you think I wouldn't find out..well I did..and I'm not gonna tell you who was my spy..but you sure didn't mind seeking any  
comfort embrace in Katherine's arms after your date with the professional skier Heather Thompson didn't pan out..either way Tommy  
what I sacrifice brought you joy and don't you dare stand there and feed me any lines that you weren't..I don't want to hear it..matter of fact..I'm gonna go off on a little hike..since it seems like we're are no doubt gonna be stuck here together for god knows how long." Kimberly said as she took off her shoes and walked off

Tommy shook his head and looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.." Damnit..and now I really wish I had something I could use that will get me off this damn island already."

" Likewise Oliver!!" Kim exclaimed as she walked pass him

Tommy clenched his hands then went in the opposite direction away from his ex.." It could've be worser if all of my enemies were here..or the island could sank." Tommy quickly shook his head trying to get that image behind him.." I don't really want to go back  
there again."

Kimberly carefully watched where she was walking as she came through an opening and stopped in her tracks when she spotted a makeshift house.." I wonder if he found this when he first woke up." Kim turned her head to make sure Tommy wasn't nowhere near  
her then she cautiously made her way towards the house and up the makeshift stairs

Tommy picked up a few stones as he trudged along the shoreline tossing them in with his right hand.." If the both of us are stuck here for the time being..we better get everything out in the open..and I also want to know who was her accomplice." Tommy said to himself as he kept on walking

Kimberly went back outside of the house and went around the side of the house

Tommy stopped abruptly when his eyes went wide at the sight of what appeared to be a liveable house.." A house..well I'm gonna claim it for me..Kimberly can find somewhere else to stay."

Kimberly arched one of her eyebrows when she heard Tommy's statement..' Not if I have my way' Kim thought as made her way back  
around the house..

_**What will happen next..stay tuned**_

_**And Please leave me a review..if you want me to continue!!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Here's the next installement..a little taunting and teasing and lot of cursing!!_**

**_Please enjoy!!_**

Don't even think about it Oliver..I saw this shack first..so finders keepers loser sweeper." Kim taunted

" Oh cut it..how old are you again..cause right now your acting like immature eight year old..instead of a 24 year old." Tommy exclaimed

" Do it look like I care..I didn't ask to be saved by anyone..and if I had a cleared mind I would've fought you off.." Kim implied

" Well the old habits I did kicked in..I would at least be grateful." Tommy states

" Well I'm not..and why should I when I rather be at the bottom of the ocean instead of on this forsaken stupid ass island with you no less." Kim retorted

Tommy stared at his ex-girlfriend stupified.." What happened to you..what made you want to jump overboard and end your life by drowning yourself." Tommy inquired

" Would it matter to you." Kim countered

" Yes..it would matter to me." Tommy said

Kim shook her head as she took a few steps back.." I have a hard time believing you..seeing as how you didn't fucking call me to question about the letter I sent to you back in 1996." Kim explained

" I don't want to hear anything about that year." Tommy applied softly

" Of course you don't..cause I obviously meant nothing to you." Kim exclaims snidely

" Just drop it Kim..it's been over ten years."

" Just drop it..is that what almighty former leader of the Power Rangers is asking me to do..I won't drop it Tommy..maybe calling you a brother was the right thing to do..Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, and Rocky were like brothers to me..but do you think they called me to find out if I actually had a boyfriend at the time no they did not..  
not a single one of them they used to treat me like their little sister..Trini and Aisha the ones I considered my sister never called either..so I hoped that you would be the one who would call and at least demand some answers..but low and behold you didn't do shit but turn your back on me just like them..and from then my life went downhill from there." Kim revealed

" How could it have when you won your medals at the Pan Global Games. " Tommy injected

Kim shook her head and turned away from him staring out at the wide body of water.." Why would you watch..if I meant nothing for you to come after or even question." Kim says then took a deep breath.." Even though I succeeded..no one was there to show they loved me and supported me.." Jason, Zack, Trini didn't show..but called to wish me luck..you were celebrating your freedom doing whatever you wanted to do..not one of my parents or any part of family showed up or called..and because all that I did it all for me and nobody but me..all the backs that was turned on me, all of the cold shoulders I received from my so called friends, all that taunts, berating and snide comments that came from the other gymnasts..made me glad to shove it right back into their faces when they couldn't compete with my scores..and after I won what was important to me since you didn't seem to think I did anymore after the letter..I realized our love was never that strong enough in the first place..yes I sent the letter..but for you to never call or even show up to see if it was true..I went on to date other men..since you obviously moved on quicker than me and no longer wanted anything to do with me..those so called men cheated on me, one of them got me arrested, got my apartment ransacked and robbed taking my stuff as payment for what I don't know..but that left with broken heart upon broken heart..I guess I deserved it cause I broke the almighty leader's heart..but it goes both ways Tommy..I wanted to die out there in that water..but oh no I'm still living..so whenever someone realizes that there  
was two people missing and they come searching..leave me here to die just like I wanted to do last night..and you go on and live your life like you have been living it so far." Kim inputs as she glanced at him then turned around and started walking over to the shack

Tommy closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it out and opened his eyes and locked on Kim's retreating figure as it got closer to the shack. Tommy's jaw clenched as he let's Kim's words sink in before he swiftly charged after Kim grabbing by the waist making her turn around and manuevering her down onto the sand and pinning her underneath his body weight and holding onto her wrists

" GET THE HELL OFF OF ME TOMMY!!" Kim shouted as she tried to get her wrists free from Tommy's grasp only to have them tightened a little bit more. Kim looked up at him with scowled look.." I'm not the same girl who would enjoy this position Thomas." Kim tossed out as she saw Tommy shudder a little bit..' Serves him right' Kim thought to herself as she still tried free any part of her body.." No one wants to deal with me or love me..not one of your friends wants anything to do with me..so why in the hell are you on top of me like this..Get off of me Thomas..just let me go and walk away..that is what you do best." Kim exclaims stubbornly

" KIMBERLY ANNE HART..just shut the hell up for a minute or an hour or so." Tommy demanded as his eyes glared down at her

" OOOHHHH..the dark side of Thomas Oliver is starting to peak..I wonder how many buttons do I have to push in order for you to leave me alone cause I will not SHUT UP..and the only way you will get me to do that is to severly beat me or have my lights punched out..I have been subjected to that kind of treatment on and off the battlefield." Kim informs

Tommy's facial expression went from determination to shock mode.." What..who is he Kim..who is responsible for doing that to you."

" I don't know..it's down and over with Tommy it happened a long time ago..and why all of a sudden are you shocked..you should've been asking those questions a long time ago..not now..hhmmph."

Tommy cut Kim off with his lips never letting down his guard all the while his mouth drove Kim's mouth into a sensual kiss that had Kim responding only to have Tommy break the kiss and look down at her with a smirk.." The next time..you will be left breathless..I don't need to do those kind of methods to get you to shut up."

" I would love nothing more than to slap that smirk off your face." Kim states

Tommy moves his hands off of Kim's wrists and sits up still pinning her down.." Do it then..I'm not going nowhere..and neither are you." Tommy informed

Kim breathed heavily as she wailed her hands at Tommy catching all parts of his upper chest and part of his face then she started to twist her body but stopped when she locked eyes with Tommy's only to narrow hers.." I'm pretty sure your life is better off without me like it has been..so why don'y we compromise..I won't bother you in fact you can have the stupid ass shack..I'll go off somewhere else since this will be my permanent home once you leave.."

Tommy quickly covered Kim's mouth with his again before breaking off and going between her neck and shoulder and kissing the familiar spot that he always liked..' I wonder when she's gonna stop me'

Kim's body tingled and shivered as a low moan escaped from her lips before she snapped back to reality and headbutted Tommy on the side of his head.." Who in the hell do you think you are..your not my boyfriend..you are one of my exes..so you have no right to kiss me." Kim implied

' Maybe I want to love you again.." Tommy thought as he rubbed the throbbing side of his head as he glared down at Kim.." I'm one of your exes..and I may have no right..but you didn't stop the first kiss..you responded and the second one as well..I have heard you rant on and on..so now it's my turn so listen up with no interruptions from you got it."

Kim rolled her eyes and mumbled.." Whatever."

" Yes you have a handful of letdowns..but that alone is not worth giving up your life..I made a huge mistake..that missle that was your letter came out of the blue..I was shocked and torn up physically and emotionally..Billy and Kat took me up to the mountains to go skiing..I met this girl named Heather Thompson..it didn't work out..I dated Kat."

" Of course you would..I had no doubt that you.." Kim muttered...'besides I guess he still got that swiss cheese of a brain in tact..cause I already knew about that'

" Shut it." Tommy commanded as Kim rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him only to have his finger tilt it back around so that he and Kim was locking eyes with her.." Now as I was saying..I went out with Kat, Alicia, Melanie and Liah..over the course of those relationships I have slept with them..but my heart wasn't in it..they wanted me to commit and have a life with them..but I didn't so they dumped me..

" BLAH...BLAH..BLAH...BLAH."

Tommy's hand reached back behind him and squeezed Kim's thigh that immediately got her attention.." I wasn't finish talking."

" Keep your hands off of me..and as soon as I can get up I'm gone."

" Doubt it..let's face facts Kimberly..fate brought us here for a reason." Tommy countered

" Fate brought us nowhere..I don't like you Thomas..so the obvious thing for you to do is to..GET THE HELL OFF OF ME.." Kim screams

' If I have my way you'll be screaming something else' Tommy thought as he shook his head.." Once again..I'm not moving..in fact I love my position." Tommy reveals as he moved against Kim who let out a hitched breath and a low moan.." And if and when I decide to move from this position..I'm gonna make you more irritable then you already are..all I want to do is.." Tommy applied as he leaned down to her ear and whispered.." Make you realize that two broken and lonely hearts can be healed...I also want you to know that I'm still feeling something strong for you..and it's not that easy to erase..no matter what you said earlier..there is no way in hell you are staying on this island." Tommy said as he placed a kiss underneath her ear.." I really think I should make up for my part by doing what I dreamt all these years if we had made smarter decisions regarding our past relationship..and face it Kim when I did this." Tommy spoke as his lower part of his body rubbed up against her for the second time and receiving the same reaction.." You feel it just as I do..you want to.."

" No I don't..' Yes you do'..I don't want to do anything with you...T-Tommy." Kim injected shakily

" Your voice and actions convey otherwise..I'm not that shy boy you fell in love with Kim..I'm alot more bolder." Tommy informs as he his hand came up to Kim's face only to have Kim flinch slightly then somewhat relax as his fingertips traveled over her cheekbone and continued on downward until it swiped over her sensitive area getting a hitched reaction out Kim

Kim gulped as her defenses started to fall.." I'm not the fling type.." Kim says..' Oh god what the hell am I saying..damn him..why do I have to be alive right now.." I'm not interested."

" Like I care..I'm not gonna take advantage of you..newsflash Kim we are in the center of the world's attention right now..all of your doubts get rid of them..so when they come you either come on your own or you'll be carried into the boat against your will..no matter how much of fight you put up the both of us getting off this island..but until then we got business to take care off..let's go." Tommy stated as he got up and quickly grabbed a hold of Kim and carried her towards their shack...

_**The End of this chapter..more to come if you like..I've been watching certain eps of PR that gave me some ideas for this chapter!!**_

_**Please leave a review**_

_**Tay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next update..sorry for the shortness..enjoy**_

_**A day and half later**_

Kim sat near the water staring out into the wide ocean before her trying to figure out what the hell she let what happened between her and Tommy happen in the first place ' Why didn't I stop him from the moment we stepped pass that archway'

Tommy on the other hand went on little walk trying to clear his mind after seeing how much Kim distanced herself after what they did inside the shack.." I never knew I could do what I did to her..but she has to see that I can push back just as twice as hard when it comes to see how she thinks that her death won't affect us." Tommy commented softly as he made his way deeper into the forest keeping his eye on the trail he was walking on

Kim sighed as she brought her right hand up and ranned it through what she resembled a flat head of hair which was the opposite.." Ugh..where is a comb when I need it." Kim muttered as she got up from the spot she'd been sitting in and made her way back to the place she swore she wouldn't step foot in anymore

Tommy came to a stop of cliff a looking down at the crater that was filled with water then his eyes glazed upon the waterfall before he started to take off his shirt and kicking off his shoes then slipping his pants off leaving himself in his black boxer briefs then dived into the water then quickly resurfaced as he thought back to what he and Kim started the moment they entered the shack

_flashback_

_Tommy led half dragged Kim up the makeshift ramp and into the shack before he turned around quickly and forcefully claiming Kim's mouth making _

_Kim's arms came up to put some distance in between her chest and Tommy's all the while trying to keep her body from further humilation.." Stop..Stop.."_

_Tommy pulled back and held his hands up giving Kim space as the both of them worked on regulating their breathing.." You have to believe me."_

_" I have to believe nothing..not a single damn word out of your mouth." Kim stated_

_" Yes you do Kimberly."_

_" I don't think I have to Thomas." Kim spat out snidely_

_" I'm telling you the truth..If I hadn't been there when I was and I had found out that you were on that ship it would've caused me grief." Tommy said_

_Kimberly shook her head laughing spitefully.." I highly doubt that..cause you would've been there for me the moment your ass got that letter..so stop trying to feed me your version of forgiveness_

_cause I'm not buying it and I don't plan on listening to you anymore." Kim retorted as she turned and headed for the exit_

_Tommy grabbed her from behind securing her in his arms.." Not so fast."_

_" Tommy you should let me go willingly or else."_

_" So sorry to disappoint you Kim..but what we started out there needs to be released." _

_" Don't even go th-there."_

_Tommy lifted his hand up and placed it to the side of face and once again claimed her mouth only this time there was no resistance from Kim_

_End Flashback_

Tommy went back under the water then resurfaced and started to swim around the area trying to clear his mind

_**At the Shack**_

Kim's body tingled the moment her foot connected with the rampway as her doe brown eyes slowly traveled upwards before her body glided up into the shack.." Why must I torture myself..it felt so good but it was wrong and I won't let that happen again..and for that to happen I have to find another hideout." Kim muttered as she glanced around the shack while her body tingled more and more as her mind replayed certain visuals of where Tommy claimed her.." AAAAAHHHHHH.." Kim screamed as she turned and ranned out never looking back

_**The Cliff**_

Tommy withdrew his body out of the water and grabbed his clothes and shoes and headed back towards the shack.." I have to talk to Kim and work out all of this past and now present issue before we are rescued off of this island..for once I wish I still had my teleportation skill then we would be off this island faster than quicksand." Tommy turned and picked up his pace

Kim on the other hand slowed down and started walking as she made sure there was enough space between her and the shack but most importantly distance between her Tommy.." Why am I being punished..he didn't care about me when I sent that letter, he did care when I was taken by Zedd." Kim stopped in her tracks and shook her head.." No..No..No..despise Tommy and despise them every single one of them..no one cared..no one came..no one gave a damn about me after that letter was sent..so my friends doesn't exist to me and I will block out Tommy's presence from now on until he is found and rescued and then I can drown and make my home here," Kim ranted as she continued on her make shift path

Tommy came out of the clearing looking around for and sign of Kim before heading towards the shack..' Hopefully she's back inside resting then maybe we can rest up together' Tommy thought as he stepped onto the ramp and headed inside.." Kim.." Tommy called out her name but got no response.." Kimberly are you here." Tommy dropped his clothes and climbed up the makeshift ladder peeking around the upstairs level seeing no sign of Kim.." No she wouldn't have done it." Tommy wondered as he stepped off the ladder and quickly slipped his pants on then dashed back of the shack leaping onto the sand.." Kim."

Kim ducked underneath a stone and stood up looking up around her seeing the view turning in a full circle.." It will have to do." Kim said as she started to make her new place liveable

Tommy was beside himself as he tore up and down the beach front.." Kimberly the time to play is games is not today..come out from wherever your hiding..Kimberly come on this is not funny." Tommy looked all over waiting to hear Kim come out and yell or laugh but he didn't.." Please Kim."

Kim stood back from her new home and smiled as she approved her shelter building skill then she took off her black dress and started ripping it up making a shrong and tied it around her waist and then she made something to wrap around her chest.." There that should do it..now to catch some sleep." Kim used the rest of her now torned dress and balled it up and made a pillow then burrowed into the little shelter then closed her eyes

_**LA Docking Cliff**_

The Navigationer Cruise Ship into the docking spot amongst cheers from families who were there to greet their loved ones especially a redhead and group of close friends

" I hope he had a good time." Hayley said

" Me to..He needed a breather." Trini added

" Stressed to the max and beyond..but hopefully he is well rested." Adam pointed out

Jason and Zack watched as the passengers filtered off the boat and into the arms friends and families then dispersed

" Tommy's arrival should've been on schedule." Billy said

Katherine layed her head on Jason's shoulder.." I guess he wants to live up to the reputation that he is famously known for."

" Please..he had a nice trip courtesy of us and he know for a fact that once he is in our presence he will be hounded..so I'd bet that he's stalling." Zack exclaimed

The stewards came pass the group muttering.." I don't know how that man can't be found or that lady."

" The lists don't lie Simon..and we checked their rooms their belongings was still there."

" Well come on we better get to the office and call the next of kin."

" Yeah..but your gonna tell the friends of the female..that is if she left a number in the log."

The group eyed them then they looked at each before shaking their heads

" It can't happen."

Another set of stewards came off the ship pulling the suitcases and bags

" Excuse me..that black suitcase belong to my friend Tommy Oliver." Haley said as she approached the steward

" Uh..he is not on the ship."

" What do you mean he's not on the ship." Trini demanded

" We checked the rooms..and neither Mr Oliver or Miss Hart is on the ship

" Hart..Kimberly Hart." Jason asks

" Yes.."

" And where do you think they are."

" We don't know we had a storm the other night and none of the lookouts saw anything suspcious on the deck because there was no one allowed on the deck."

" Well obviously something happened because they are not here." Hayley exclaimed then closed her mouth and swore

" Look I have to bring these items.."

" No we will take them."

" It's not in the policy to give belongings to strangers." the steward revealed

" I Know where they both live so you will hand those over and you will go get a search party gathered so you can go find them." Zack insinuated

The steward nodded his head and dropped the suitcase and bag then sidestepped and headed towards the office

" How in the hell do we no where Kim lives." Jason said

" And I don't think anyone..

" Are you Kidding me." A voice screeched as she got off the boat followed by a steward

" Miss please..Miss..wait."

" I want her found as soon as possible."

" We will get that started.."

" Soon..she's not in her right state of mind."

" What are trying to say."

The woman took a deep breath.." She's unstable and she could've jumped..she just might have went through with what the letter said."

" She..oh gosh..can she swim."

" Yes..but you have to move quickly..she needs her medication..otherwise Kim will no longer be around."

The group of friends took off..

_**That's all..gonna get started on the next chapter stay tuned..PLZ drop a review**_

**_Vodams_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next installment and I know it's short so plz enjoy**

**Jason's House  
****Almost an Hour later**

" We have to find that Island somehow." Haley said as she went over to the sofa and dropped down on it sighing

" Well we don't have alot of time to waste." Trini added as she looked at her husband who nodded his head

Adam looked at the two of them.." What are you two thinking."

" The little yacht that is parked on the pier that belongs to a certain friend of ours." Billy informed

The smiles on their faces got wider and hopeful

" I will make the call." Haley said as she got up and excused herself

" We need to go home and see what kind maps that we can dig up and get some things to take." Trini implied

" Cause the way that lady sounded we might be have the chance to help both Tommy and Kim." Billy replied

" Okay." Jason said as two of his friends left out of his home

" Hun..I'm starting to get really worried..that girl made it seem like Kim is really unstable to be by herself."

Jason gathered his wife in his arms rubbing her back

Tanya layed her head on Adam's shoulder

Haley came back into the with a smile on her face.." It's a go."

" Alright everyone lets gets our act together." Tanya announced as they all went about their way

**On the Island**

Kim picked at her skin making little lines of blood appear.." I'm gonna like it here much better than my former home." Kim muttered as she closed her eyes

_Are you so sure about that Kimmie_

Kim opened eyes turning on her stomach she looked all around her surrounding.." Liar."

_You are the Liar_

" I'm at peace here."

_Now look who is lying you will never be a peace here or anywhere for that mattter_

" Yes I will."

_Keep on thinking that Kimmie_

" I'm going to find some way to block you."

_Have fun trying but you have to remember that I was the one who pushed and pushed until you jumped off the back of the boat_

" I wanted to get rid of you permanently."

_That won't happen until your body is free of its life force and even then you still will not be able to get rid of me_

" I will not listen to you no more..you will not break me."

_Sorry to inform you but you are already broken..you have no friends, your doctor is no where to be found and your precious lover will leave you all over __again, again and again _

Kim balled up into a fetal position rocking her body back and forth when her hands started to scratch and tear at her hair and body

_hahahahahahahaha..you will soon be mine_

**The Shack**

Tommy stepped over the makeshift bed.." I must've been two days..and I've managed to stay here." Tommy stated as he moved to the outside and onto the sandy beach with a determined look.." Kim I'm gonna find you and by then hopefully someone would've realized that we are not on the boat." Tommy said as he headed into the forest

**Reefside Pier**

Trent stood aboard his yacht waiting for Haley and the group of friends he got to know to arrive so that they can search for his former teacher

" Trent."

Trent turned and watched his fiancee' come towards him.." It's gonna be okay they will find him."

" And his ex."

" Hey you two."

Trent and Haley went over to the side and glanced down at the group of eight who.." I'll be right down." Trent informed as he held onto his fiancee's hand and helped her down

Haley smiled when the two came around the exterior with slight smiles on their faces.." Thanks for letting us use the boat guys."

Trent climbed over then he pulled out the ramp way allowing Kira to walk across and onto the pier.." No problem just keep me in the loop so I can tell Conner and Ethan when they call me back."

" We will." Trini revealed as she, Tanya, and Kat started moving their things on board eagerly

Trent handed the keys to Billy who nodded and went aboard the ship heading upto the captain chair

" Take care guys and be careful." Kira exclaimed as she hugged each of her former teacher friends watching them get onto the yacht and pulling the ramp back on board

Trent and Kira had their arms around one another as the motor of the yacht came to life and the boat pulled out of the spot gliding off in the distance

**Somewhere Close by**

" I don't have time to wait on those two embeciles they don't realize that the medication doesn't last long without a continous dose..Wendy!"

" Yes Ma'am."

" Call Hock and tell him to fuel up his plane with no questions asked okay."

" Yes Ma'am right away."

Kim's doctor gather up what she would need stuffing it inside her bag and heading out of the office.." Hang on Kim..please hang on."

_**The End**_

_**PLZ drop a review**_

_**Vodams**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update on this story there will be alot that i will delete eventually for some time and focus on the ones that I need to be focused on..I hope you enjoy**_

_**this chapter and thnx for hanging in there with me**_

_The Dratera Yacht_

Billy was using his computer to tap into the Crusie Ship pathway it took when the ship left Reefside after picking up its last passengers.." Hopefully with that tracking system I snuck into the Boat's system it will lead us to where our friends are."

Trini rubbed her husband's back.." We will find them."

" I know we will but Tri in what type of condition will we find them in." Billy exclaimed as he steered the boat

Trini looked down at the mention of them finding their friends alive or dead.." I'm praying that we will find them both alive."

" Me to..I just didn't like hearing what that lady said about Kim." Billy added

Trini turned her body and leaned up against the console with her arms folded against her chest.." I don't think none of us did, I feel like a loser for not keeping in contact with Kim."

" We all made a foolish choice and now with whatever Kim is going through might end up being the last time either of us gets to see her or even talk to her."

Billy simply nodded his head.." All because of an argument that was totally blown out of proportion and when she said that she will never see or hear from again."

" And here we are looking for her and Tommy." Trini said as she looked at her husband's face which took on a determine look.." Plan on making it up to her."

Billy glanced at her.." Yes and what about you."

" I plan on helping her through whatever she is going through." Trini stated

" Do you think Tommy and Kim are working together to get themselves out of this situation."

" I would like to think so honey..but we are talking about Kim and Tommy here, I can gaurantee that once the shock wears off."

" Fighting and arguing will happen between the two of them."

Trini nodded her head as she went the maps

_**The Helicopter**_

Kim's doctor tried to calm herself down as the helicopter searched the water

" Do you think she would make a help sign." the pilot asked

" I would like to hope so Hock but Kimberly is off her medication and the individual who was also unaccounted for when the ship docked at the port is helping her in order for the both of them to get off the island."

" Well we won't turn back unless we got her."

" Thanks Hock I knew I could always count on you."

" Anything for you Ma'am." Hock responded as he manuevered the helicopter towards the north

_**The Island**_

Tommy searched the other side of the jungle knowing and hoping Kim was in this direction ' I'm not gonna call out her name just in case she decides to try and run' Tommy thought as he sealthily moved through the trees

Kim's scratched and moaned as her skin grew patches and bumps from the bites of the insects

_I will always be here to drive you insane_

Kim let that mind haunter's word slide without replying

_You will continue to fail_

Kim layed down and looked up towards the sky

_None of your friends cared for you then and they won't care for you once they come looking for Tommy_

Kim smiled as she closed her eyes

_Your life has no more meaning Kimmie_

Kim's tears slid out from behind her eyelids and down her face.." No."

Tommy stopped as he heard the word no. The former black ranger carefully pulled the foliage aside and his eyes landed on Kim laying whose was flat on her back facing the sky

_Yes Kimmie, you will have no one but me to be your friend from now on_

" I said no."

_Ha ha ha ha poor kimmie no one will want to deal with you just except it_

" I won't except your offer I don't care if they come and get Tommy off this island at least he will be able to live his life."

_Like he has been doing ever since you sent that letter, his life has been better off without you in it he even said so when you woke up that morning_

" Why do you think I'm here and not at the shack hopefully by the time I venture out of my new home he would be gone."

_So you want to be here with me how sweet_

" I want you gone more than anything."

_That's too bad kimmie I'm always here to stay _

" Just leave me alone, you are not gonna stay in there forever."

_If you think you can get rid of me on your own it won't work only the medicine that whacked out doctor gives you keeps me at bay Kimmie_

" I will get rid of you just as soon as I hear someone come and get Tommy off this island."

_Well I guess we will be companions from now on cause you don't have it in you anymore_

Kim balled up and started crying

Tommy watched from where he stood and from what he overheard he felt all of the emotions hit him in full force to seeing Kim idebate with herself was enough to make sure he stands by her and help beat the inner demon that she has dealing with

" Tommy please come help me." Kim whispered unconciously as she passed out

Tommy came out of the foliage and quickly made his way to Kimberly's side.." Kim." Tommy called out as he looked down at all of the cuts and dried up blood stains." Kim wake up for me please."

Kim gave Tommy no answer

Tommy lifted Kim up and carried her out of the place she called home ' I'm taking her to where I was this morning and I will not let her out of my sights no matter how much she struggles'

_**The Yacht**_

The group gathered up on the top of the boat as Billy allowed the boat to float while he and others talked.." The tracking system I used has done it's job and we are heading in the same direction the cruise ship headed and hopefully soon we will come across an island Tommy and Kim is on."

" That is good news Billy." Adam said

Billy nodded his head in praise.." Thank you Adam, but our main concern is how do we deal with what we find."

" Meaning the conditions they will be in." Tanya asks

" Yes, even though its been only a few days the air surrounding the island can wear on your health system."

" And to add on to that the mental state of mind Kim is in without her medication." Kat pointed out

Trini turned and went towards the side of the ship and grasped onto the railing

" Trini."

" I just need a few minutes Hayley but how are you holding up."

" I'm good, I just want to make sure the knucklehead is found so then I can hit him and scold him."

Trini smiled slightly as she looked out into the endless space of water.." You know I always thought nothing could break Kim and Tommy apart."

" Tommy thought the same as you." Haley stated

" I know that this situation will change them."

" If it hasn't already."

Trini glanced at her friend.." I was Kim's best friend and I turned my back on her when she probably needed me the most and I want another chance to make it up to her."

Hayley rubbed Trini's back.." Think positive thoughts until we find them from now on."

Trini nodded her head as a few tears slipped down her cheek before her hand came up and wiped them away.." Do you think they are at least trying to work together."

Hayley shook her head no.." I think Tommy and Kim are still bickering with one another instead of trying to help themselves get off the island."

" Those two are very stubborn we all learned that the hard way."

" That's true so why don't we go check the inventory on the first aid kit and food supply just in case we find them sooner or later." Hayley suggested

" Okay." Trini answered as the two ladies went down below where Kat and Tanya where

" When we find them we have to make it up to both of them." Jason said as he looked at his friends

" If one doesn't let us then what." Adam pointed out casually

" She will be given space but not too much for her to run away again." Billy replied as he caught the underlined tone message

Jason nodded in agreement as Billy headed back up to the top of the yacht and once again started the motor

_**The Island**_

Tommy sat submerged in the water with Kim on his lap as he used a piece of his shirt as a cloth and drenched it in water and squeezed the water out of it and ranned it across Kim's face

" Mmmm."

" Kimberly."

" I love you."

Tommy decided to pay that no mind knowing full well that Kim didn't mean those three words.." Do you know how old you are."

" Yes.. I am twenty four."

" Yeah that's right are you in pain."

Kim nodded her head up and down

" Where."

" All over."

" Do you want to go back to the shack."

" I won't feel safe."

" With me you will always feel safe from now on." Tommy stated as he lifted the both of them out of the water he bent down and picked up his clothing leaving behind Kim's scraps of clothing as he made his way back to the shack just as the sky started to turn dark

_**That is the end of this chapter plz drop a review if your hanging in there with me!**_

_**Vodams**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter..and I want to say thank you to all of you have reviewed the last chapter..Thanx alot everyone**

Just as Tommy carried Kim over the threshold of the shack the Island was hit with a fast downpour of rain

Kim moaned a little as her body begun to itch again.." It itches."

Tommy layed Kim down on the pallet as carefully as he could.." Where does it itch the most the Kim."

" All over Tommy."

Tommy looked down at Kim's skin seeing the scratch marks all over her arms, stomach, legs and neck.." Kim im gonna be right back."

" Where are you going."

" Not Far..just try not to scratch anymore."

Kim opened her eyes then blinked them a few times getting them to focus.." It itches so bad Tommy."

Tommy looked around the shack then he got up off the bed and grabbed the dented shaped bowl and then he grabbed some pieces of cloth as well.." Kim i'm gonna go get some water from the ocean please hold on until I get back okay." Tommy looked out at the rainfall then he quickly placed the pieces of cloth down next to pallet as he sat back down next to Kim.." Kimberly."

Kim closed her eyes as her hands balled into fists.." Okay."

Tommy wasted no time as he was up and out of the door running towards the shoreline getting more soaked as the rain poured down on him. Tommy dropped to his knees quickly running the bowl into the tide then he brought it up again running the excess sand out of bowl with his fingers before laying the bowl upright allowing the rain to fill up the bowl

Kim wriggled around on the bed trying to keep her deal with Tommy

_Go on and just scratch_

" Leave me alone."

_Just because he rescued you doesn't mean he will stay by your side_

A silent lone tear went down the left side of Kim's face

" Hey I'm back." Tommy informed as he approached the pallet laying the bowl down as gently as he could then he picked up the cloths he layed down next to the pallet and dropped them into the bowl

" It's not gone."

Tommy quickly drained the cloth and lifted it up and started to run the cloth along Kim's arms and stomach.." Is this helping."

" Yes a little."

Tommy repeated the process a few more times

" I'm sorry for running off."

" We do need to talk about what happened Kim."

" I know we do Tommy."

" I don't regret what we did, but do I regret how it happened in the first place but only a little."

" Our heated argument fueled it."

Tommy nodded his head as his hand fell into the water then out squeezing the excess water out of the cloth and ranned it across Kim's neck.." Kim we are adults and the both of us screwed up our relationship."

" Yeah we did but it was hard knowing that you brought what I wrote and let it be."

" There is a thing called jealousy and part of me was scared to actually hear you tell me that you no longer wanted to be with me."

" I wanted you with me Tommy, but once everyone gave me the approval about Florida and all the packing, the departure and finally the landing in another state it sunk in that we were leading two different lives now." Kim said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she let it out.." You and me were no longer on same page, I wasn't in the pink suit anymore, I wasn't on the balance beam with you keeping watch anymore, I wasn't gonna be there to hold hands with you as we read together or watching the sun set.

Tommy lifted his hand and brought it down on Kim's forehead allowing his fingers to run through her hair

" You were the leader and you just had a newbie on your team, you and the others had a job to do and when I came back that Christmas I felt out of place so the letter I sent to you sealed our fate and here we are." Kim said

" But that was then Kim and I'm telling you that I will not leave you on this Island or leave your side ever again."

" I caused you alot of pain Tommy."

" And I caused you just as much Kimberly."

" Do you think you can help me."

" I know I can once we figure out everything."

Kim nodded her head.." My psychiatrist is a good one."

" Was she the one who sent you on the cruise."

" Yes she was after I gave her the performance that allowed me to be trusted and away from her."

" Only to try to end your life."

" But it didn't work."

" Kim it won't work at anytime."

" Your gonna be my guard dog 24-7."

" Yes but I will not be hounding you everytime you are around certain objects."

" Your trusting me."

Tommy noddded his head.." Yes because the both of us need some healing."

" I think we do." Kim added as she sat up.." I got a confession to make."

" Do you think it will help heal the both of us."

Kim shrugged her shoulders slightly.." Maybe."

" Alright tell me."

" I won't be able to have my own biological child."

Tommy got up on the bed beside Kim and hugged her.." Was it."

Kim grabbed his hand cutting him off then she closed her eyes and slowly started to fill Tommy in on what happened to her

_**The Helicopter**_

" This storm is getting heavy Hock."

Hock shook his head.." It's not that bad."

" I just don't want to end up down there."

" Oh don't worry about that the storm will roll away soon, I do check the weather service before flying you know."

" Just please keep us up in the air and on the right path to find Kim before its too late."

Hock didn't need to reply just simply turned the helicopter wheel pushing the helicopter towards its destination

' I am coming to get you Kim just please hang on wherever you are."

_**Dratera yacht**_

Billy and shut off the engine and joined everyone down in bottom of the boat letting the rain pelt against the yacht.." Once the storm passes we will be on our way."

" I just want to hurry up and find them." Trini stated

" We will find them and hopefully the two of them are working hard to get off the island we hope they have found."

" Knowing how stubborn Tommy and Kim are we can only hope for the best."

" That is why as soon as the storm pass we head to the closest island."

Billy opened the map and spread it across the table.." The same coordinates that the cruise ship took is the same one we are taking and Hopefully by tomorrow Mid Morning on early Afternoon.." We will find the island that they might be on since the cruise ship was not far an Island."

" Then we better make sure we have plenty of blankets, bottle water and crackers." Kat insisted

Trini got up and went in search of the first aid kit

Tanya looked out of the window.." Come on Kat lets gather up the blankets."

Jason, Rocky and Adam closed their eyes before Billy snapped his fingers and gestured for them lean in

" The moment we get on the island I think we should not make the first move."

" I think I get where your coming from." Rocky inputs

" Please explain." Jason suggested

" None of us knows what has happened on that Island, and none of us knows if the other has ventured of on their own claiming to need space."

" Good point Rocky."

" So once we get in reach of the shoreline and if somehow one of them sees the boat coming towards them we wave to them but let them make the first move." Adam revealed

The girls overheard the conversation as they rejoined the guys just a loud thunder clap boomed across the sky

_**The Island**_

Tommy was laying down with Kim laying on his chest sound asleep.." Don't worry Kim I'm gonna make you smile again."

Kim's body jerked up as she started coughing

" Are you okay."

Kim nodded as the coughing fit passed and she layed back down.." Thank you Tommy."

" Anytime Kim..Anytime." Tommy whispered as his hands slowly rubbed up and down Kim's back.." Come on guys." Tommy mumbled as he slowly closed his eyes sliently hoping that his friends had figured out by now that he is missing but not alone

_**That's all for this chapter..plz drop a review if got this far and I still have you interested**_

_**Vodams**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here is the next chapter..Enjoy_**

**_AN: I don't own any rights to Saban..just this idea to this story!_**

The Storm had passed on quickly and when it did Billy was back up on top of the boat lighting up the flood light and shining it in the direction he was headed towards.." Sometimes I wish we still had the communicators in tact."

Trini smiled as she removed the night vision binoculars from her eyes.." I know especially since Tommy was in Spandex not that long ago."

" Next time we will make sure that we dont have anything like this happening again."

" I vote no more cruises from anybody no matter the catch or price."

Billy smiled ruefully.." I bet Tommy will agree."

Trini smiled as she looked at her watch.." Its almost four, the sun should rise at five minutes to five."

Billy draped his arm around wife's shoulder and drawed her into him.." We are almost there."

Trini leaned up and kissed him on the lips.." And then we will be the ones on the outs until one of them explains to us what went down in their own time."

" In their own time but once their bodies are replenished with the nutrients of medical technology in order for them to fight off any neccessary diseases they might have come in contact with."

Trini nodded her head as the yacht moved through the water

_**The Helicopter**_

_Later that Morning_

Hock looked over at the wide expanse of water seeing a little piece of land in the distance.." That will have to do." and with that said Hock looked down at the fuel tank seeing that he needed to land and refuel his tank.." Landy."

Landy mumbled as she came out of her slumber.." Yes Hock what is it."

" I need to land and refuel real quick."

Landy looked out the window and sighed.." Please be quick."

Hock simply nodded his head and set the helicopter down and quickly set to work

Landy on the other hand pulled out Kim's file and calculated the time that Kim has left.." Without her medication she will snap by the end of the day, I just can't let that happen."

Hock closed the tank and headed back around to the door and opened it wide enough for him to climb into the seat and buckle himself in and restart the engine.." Landy we have to go back the way we came cause there is no island in this direction."

Landy pulled out her map and looked at it closely.." Please get us back up in the air and turned around."

" Yes ma'am." Hock stated as he pulled back the handle lifting the helicopter up then he turned the controls allowing the helicopter to turn and they was back off

_**The Island **_

_**A few hours later**_

Tommy lifted the still sleeping form of Kimberly into his arm and carried her out of the shack and headed towards the waterfall.." I'm gonna try to get you as much as comfort as I can Kim."

" Mmmmhhmmm..sssoooo coldddd."

Tommy picked up his pace hoping that once he gets Kim in the water it will probably soothe her a little bit.." Wherever in the hell you guys are please do something to find us."

Kim started to scratch her arm.." Tommy."

" We are here, I need you to stand up for me real quick."

" Okay."

Tommy carefully let Kim down and took a step back and stripped then he picked Kim back and treaded into the water and sat down with Kim on his lap.." Are you still cold."

" Little." Kim answered shortly.." Are we gonna die here."

" No we are not, I'm hoping that the others are looking for us."

" You, i'm an added bonus."

Tommy shook his head as he gently leaned Kim back allowing her whole body to disappear into the water.." They are probably in shock if they were waiting at the dock when the cruise ship came to a stop and realized that neither of us were on the ship when it docked."

Kim leaned up and placed her head back onto Tommy's chest.." Do you think they will give me a chance."

" They will, just give yourself some time to heal and get yourself together before approaching them and I will do my part to keep them at bay until you give me a heads up."

Kim nodded her head against his chest.." I hope I can be there for you like you are being here for me."

Tommy ranned his hands over Kim's hot skin.." We are the falcon and crane Kim."

" I know but are you willing to lend me your heart again."

Tommy sighed deeply.." Are you."

" I have never stopped after I sent you that letter..I just held off."

" We can rebuild of friendship and while that is happening we can rebuild our trust in one another again."

" That is all I can ask of you."

Tommy leaned down and kissed the top of Kim's forehead as they stayed submerged in the water until their skin started to wrinkle up then Tommy stood up and carefully stepped out of the water and back on the grass then he leaned down and gathered up his clothes.." I'm gonna take you back to the shack and lay you down on the pallet then I'm gonna go see if I can find something for us to eat."

" Okay."

Kim closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep

_It Won't matter Im still gonna drive you up the wall..na na nana na_

**Shut Up**

Tommy stepped inside the shack and he dropped his clothes along the way so that once he made it to the pallet he leaned down and carefully placed Kim on it then he grabbed his shirt and covered her up as best he could before he was back out of the shack in search of food. Tommy carefully walked along the forest as his eyes roamed the trees where he spotted a bunch of bananas in one tree and in the other tree a set of coconuts.." It's time to get to work."

_Ten Minutes Later_

Tommy stepped back inside of the shack carrying the bananas and a coconut along with a rock. Tommy sat the bananas down then he took the coconut and rock back outside deciding to give Kim some peace from the banging he was about to do in order to open the coconut.." Next time they offer me a vacation it will be in my own house without a call from them or nothing I don't plan on stepping foot on another boat anytime soon." Tommy muttered as he striked the rock hard against the shell two times before it cracked open. Tommy dropped the rock then he grabbed the coconut and pried it open with his hands as he headed back towards the shack.." Hey Kim."

" Yes."

" Here is some fruit."

Kim rolled over and looked at the coconut and bananas Tommy sat

" Come on Kim you gotta put something in your stomach."

Kim watched Tommy open the banana and held it out to her allowing her to take a small bite then another bite and another one before pushing it away

Tommy held half of the coconut to her lips.." Drink some please."

Kim sipped a little of the juice from the coconut and shook her head

" That's good Kim." Tommy informs softly as he opened his own banana and ate it then he picked up the coconut and drunk some of juice.." I'll be right back."

" Okay."

Tommy quickly dashed outside towards the shore and rinsed off his hands in the water before heading back inside paying no mind to the approaching yacht

Trini was on the front of the boat catching some rays as she peeked through the set of binoculars again when her eyes landed on the form of walking man and she screamed drawing the attention of the others.." Billy its Tommy."

Billy looked towards the Island and he didn't see anything but trees and sand but he wasn't the one with binoculars so he put a little bit more pressure on the gas

Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Haley and Tanya hurried around the side of the boat and on top of the boat where Trini was standing.." Trini."

" Jase I saw him walking towards this shack." Trini thrusted the binoculars into Jason's hands.." Look ahead."

Jason brought the binoculars to his eyes and looked through them and he saw the shack but nothing else so he brought them down and looked at the island and he couldn't see the shack at all but he did notice that the boat was going faster.." Please let them on there."

" They are." Trini stated as her ears picked up the sound of an helicopter.." It looks like its following us."

" Could it be that lady that was on the boat."

" She has people in high places as well." Haley exclaimed

_**The Helicopter**_

Hock looked towards the island he was approaching as Landy gathered her medical bag

" When we get back to Angel Grove I will give you twice the payment Hockson."

" Landy do not ever say my full name again please." Hock pleaded as he looked over the water.." Um why is there..uh nevermind."

" What do you mean nevermind." Landy questioned

" Remember when you told me about Kim disappearance you said you noticed a group of people standing by the pier I think that's them in that yacht."

Landy looked down.." Well maybe they are going for their friend who had saved Kimberly."

" Possibly and I will thank whomever it is then leave once Kim is in the helicopter." Hock nodded his head as they approached the island

_**Dratera Yacht**_

Billy pushed the engine as fast as it could and once the boat was close enough to the shore Jason, Rocky and Adam was off of it and into the water

Tommy was just about sleep when he heard the helicopter and his eyes shot open when he heard his name being called

" TOMMY"

Tommy smiled as he got up from his position.." Kim."

" Mmmm."

Tommy felt her head and noticed that the fever was still there and her temperature was getting higher. So Tommy buttoned his shirt around Kim and grabbed the sheer drape and quickly swaddled Kim up in before hoisting her up into his arms

Jason, Rocky and Adam ranned to a stop when Tommy appeared with Kimberly in his arms at the entrance of the shack.." What the hell."

" PLEASE BACK AWAY FROM HER AND LEAVE HER ALONE."

The guys turned their heads towards the voice and they watched the helicopter land and the woman hurried out of the passenger seat after putting down speakerphone

Tommy tightened his hold on Kim.." She is coming with me." Tommy insisted as he moved towards his friends

" You don't know her."

" Yes I do know her whoever you are.. her name is Kimberly Hart and she is my ex-girlfriend."

Landy stood in shock as the words entered her brain as her eyes went over her patient.." Look I need to bring her back with me, she needs her medication."

" I know she needs it but she is coming with me and my friends."

" The same friends who abandoned her."

" Hey now." Jason interjected

Tommy shifted Kim.." Tommy I need Landy."

Landy smiled as she approached Kim and Tommy.." I'm here sweetie..what hurts."

" My head the voice came back."

Landy waved to Hock who exited the helicopter.." I need to see you."

Kim nodded her head.." Tommy please."

Tommy sat down with Kim in his lap and carefully unraveled the sheet showing Kim's legs

" You lied to me Kimberly." Landy stated as fell to her knees and cringed at the sight of all the scratches

" I know Landy..I couldn't take it anymore..I wanted to die so I jumped off the boat."

" Why."

" I was being a pain to you."

" No Kim..no you weren't." Landy said as she opened her bag and pulled out a clean white sheet.." Lay her down on it."

Tommy bent down on his knees and gently layed Kim down it but he kept her hand enclosed in his

Landy noticed but didn't open her mouth.." Did you and your rescuer talk."

" Yes..he said he was gonna help me r-right Tommy."

" Yes Kim."

Landy pulled out two tubes and unscrewed the tops before squeezing the cream out of it and on Kim's legs then she rubbed it in before she dried her hands on her jeans and pulled out a roll of gauze

Kim smiled as the cream soothed her pain and scratches.." Landy I want to go with Tommy."

Landy looked up at Tommy who returned her gaze with steady one of his own.." Once we get you to Angel Grove Hospital where the doctors can give your body the nutrients it needs we can talk it all out okay."

" You been in Angel Grove this whole time Kim." Tommy asked

" No I'm moving back there Landy was moved there." Kim informed

" Kim did you scratch anywhere else."

" All over Landy."

Landy lifted up the shirt and swore then she dropped it.." Hock I need the antiseptic."

Hock turned around and headed back to the helicopter

" Carly is worried."

" She's gonna get me isn't she."

" Carly is ten going on twenty-five and she thought it was a good idea that you went on the cruise after you showed me that you were able to be left alone, so yeah she's gonna be happy to know that I have found you and she's gonna make sure you don't pull any more stunts like this."

" I won't do this anymore."

" Please don't." Landy looked towards the shack.." I need to check the scratches and apply some cream." Landy said just as Hock returned with the bottle of antiseptic which he sat it down next to her then he turned and went back to his helicopter

Tommy looked at his friends who instantly got the message and turned around heading towards the boat.." I'm gonna be right back."

" Your not gonna leave me."

Tommy smiled as he shook his head no then he released her hand and headed over to his friends

Landy unbuttoned the shirt and quickly set to work on applying the cream.." Kim are you sure about this."

" Yeah."

" You have a high fever Kim how long."

" Just recently I guess."

" Well I'm gonna wrap you up then Tommy can come back and take you with him but I'm following the yacht until we get back to the state and then to the hospital."

Kim nodded her head then she closed her eyes allowing Landy to take care of her

" Kim I need you to drink this." Landy implied as she opened a bottle of water and dropped two pills in it then she shook it up making sure the pills dissolved before bringing the bottle to Kim's lips.." Is there something you want to tell me."

Kim shook her head no as she slowly drunk some of the water

" Okay." Landy said as she finished wrapping Kim up.." I brought you these." Landy revealed as she pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas

Kim sat up and allowed Landy to slip Tommy's shirt off of her and slip the new one on her and then she helped Kim with the bottoms.." Thanks Landy." Kim said then she sneezed which was quickly followed by a hacking cough

Landy cleaned up her mess.." Drink some more of that water."

Kim sipped on the water

" Have you eaten anything at all."

" Tommy managed to find a coconut and a bunch of bananas I only ate half of the banana before though."

Landy nodded as she took a mental note of it what Kim said that is until she got back inside the helicopter

Tommy in the meanwhile kept his eyes on Kim all the while answering all the questions his friends asked.." Guys I think she's just about ready."

" We're just glad that both of you are okay." Trini added

" I'm okay but Kim's not really in the best state of mind so fair warning."

The others nodded their heads as they got back on the yacht

Kim's coughing fit returned just as she was finishing up the water.." I want to leave now Landy."

Landy turned her head and looked at Tommy whom she beckoned over with a slight nod of her head

Tommy hurried over.." All done."

" Yes we are it's time to get the both of you back to stateside and right into the hospital..so please get going."

Kim held out her arms weakly and Tommy scooped her up in his and he turned back towards the yacht

Landy gathered up her things and made her way to the helicopter

Tommy sat Kim on the edge then quickly got on the yacht and gathered Kim back into his embrace and he walked down the steps and inside the yacht

Billy turned on the motor and steered the wheel making the yacht turn around.." Time to head home."

Landy buckled herself back into her seat.." Hock llet's roll."

" Right away Ma'am." Hock applied as he pulled the gear back and the helicopter was back in the air following behind the yacht.." Something happened on that Island between them Hock."

" And she didn't tell you."

" Nope but eventually she will."

Hock nodded his head.." So sweetcakes how much do you wanna bet that those did more than just talking."

Landy reached back and smacked Hock upside the head.." One don't you ever call me sweetcakes again, and two I'm not betting anything with you and three I have hunch that just might have happened." Landy stated as she glanced at Hock and smiled as she noticed he still rubbed the back of his head

_**That's all for this chapter..plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
